Retrouvailles
by Miss Lup Lup
Summary: ¤TERMINE¤Hermione Granger, 21 ans, reçoit une invitation pour une réception pour le départ en retraite de Dumbie...et elle va retrouver ses amis et...ses sentiments? Allez, une tite Remus-Hermione!
1. La Gloire

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**Eh oui, me revoilà pour une nouvelle fic! J'ai eu un coup d'inspiration, et je l'ai écrite en quelques jours…Elle comporte cinq chapitres et un épilogue.**

**Disclaimer: Tout est à JKR, sauf l'histoire qui est à moi :o) Et bien évidemment, je ne touche ni euros, ni gallions avec tout ça…**

**Résumé; Hermione reçoit une invitation pour une réception à Poudlard, pour le départ en retraite de Dumbledore. Et si d'anciens sentiments refaisaient surface? **

**Titre: Retrouvailles**

**Couple: Remus-Hermione**

**Voilà voilà! Je remercie le Saut de l'Ange qui a lu cette fic avant que je ne la publie et qui a trouvé le titre! Merciiiiii! (chuis pas douée pour les titres! Lol!)**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre Un: La Gloire**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione Granger leva les yeux de son dossier en entendant un tapotement à sa fenêtre. Elle déposa ses lunettes de lecture sur son bureau et se leva pour aller ouvrir au hibou majestueux. Il lui tendit sa patte à laquelle était accrochée une lettre au sceau officiel. Elle ne le connaissait que trop bien. Poudlard. Son ancienne école. Elle sourit à cette vue et donna de l'eau et quelques graines au hibou. Elle s'assit dans son grand fauteuil et ouvrit l'enveloppe. Elle fut ravie de voir à nouveau l'écriture de son ancien directeur.

_Chère Miss Granger, _

Permettez-moi tout d'abord de vous présenter toutes mes félicitations pour votre nouvelle promotion. Je suis certain que votre fabuleux travail en matière de remèdes sera bientôt reconnu à l'échelle mondiale.

Ensuite, je voudrais vous faire part d'une invitation. Cela fait bien longtemps que j'enseigne et que je suis le directeur de notre bien-aimé Poudlard. Mais voici pour moi le temps de me retirer. A la rentrée prochaine, Minerva McGonagall prendra la relève.

_A cette occasion, Miss Granger, je vous convie à une petite 'fête' organisée à Poudlard même. De nombreux anciens élèves seront présents, d'anciens professeurs également et quelques uns de mes amis. _

Je serais donc plus que ravi de vous voir à cette réception, Hermione, qui aura lieu le samedi 21 février à 20h15, dans la Grande Salle de Poudlard.

_Amicalement, _

_Albus Dumbledore. _

Le cœur d'Hermione fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Elle allait revoir ses anciens camarades de classe, et ses professeurs! Elle eut cependant un petit pincement au cœur de savoir que Dumbledore quittait son poste de directeur. Elle admirait et respectait beaucoup ce vieil homme, et il était un directeur aimant et généreux.

Elle ne savait pas vraiment s'il fallait lui répondre ou non, mais elle trouva plus poli de le prévenir. Elle saisit donc un morceau de parchemin dans un tiroir, et prit sa plume d'aigle.

_Professeur Dumbledore, _

Je serais ravie d'assister à votre réception, et je ne la manquerai pour rien au monde. Je vous remercie de votre invitation, elle me fait chaud au cœur. Quel dommage que les futurs élèves de Poudlard ne connaissent pas un directeur tel que vous!

_Respectueusement, _

_Hermione Granger. _

Elle relut sa lettre deux fois et, satisfaite, elle l'accrocha à la patte du hibou de l'école, qui n'était toujours pas reparti. Le rapace s'envola et Hermione referma la fenêtre. Elle eu un sourire et se replongea dans son travail.

OoOoOoOo 

De retour chez elle, Hermione passa dans la salle de bain et prit une douche chaude, réconfortante par rapport au froid et à la neige du dehors. Elle y resta un moment, puis sortit enfin, se sécha rapidement, et passa des vêtements confortables. Puis elle alla s'effondrer sur son canapé.

/D'anciens élèves…eh bien, j'espère que Harry pourra venir, ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu…six mois au moins…et Ron viendra sûrement, avec toute la famille Weasley. Eux aussi, ça fait bien longtemps que je ne les ai pas vu. Ils me manquent. Tous. Qui il pourrait y avoir? Neville, j'espère. Et certainement Luna si Neville vient. Hmm…Malfoy? C'est possible, on ne sait jamais. Et au niveau des professeurs…Rogue? Oui, il viendra sûrement. Il faudra que je lui demande demain. Et…voyons…Remus! Oh j'espère qu'il va venir! J'aimerai tellement le revoir! Et Sirius, bien entendu/

Hermione, pour son travail, avait dû s'exiler dans le fin fond de l'Angleterre. L'endroit lui plaisait, son travail la passionnait, mais ses amis lui manquaient terriblement. Bien entendu, elle s'en était fait de nouveau, mais personne ne pouvait remplacer Harry, Ron ou Ginny.

OoOoOoOoOo 

"Oh c'est pas vrai! Il faut que ça m'arrive aujourd'hui!"

Hermione n'arrivait pas à mettre la main sur la robe qu'elle avait prévue de mettre le soir-même, pour la réception de Dumbledore. Il était presque 9h du matin, et elle devait absolument se rendre à son travail.

"Bon, tant pis pour cette robe là! Celle-ci fera l'affaire!"

Et elle prit la première robe qui était à portée de main. Elle la fourra dans son sac et se dépêcha de transplaner à son travail.

Une fois arrivée dans le hall du bâtiment, elle se hâta de rejoindre son bureau, mais elle ne regarda pas où elle allait et…BLAM!

Hermione se retrouva à terre après s'être heurtée à quelqu'un.

"Excusez-moi, je ne faisais pas attention" dit-elle sans lever les yeux.

"C'est rien Hermione"

Elle leva alors la tête à son prénom.

"Oh, Severus! Je suis désolée…"

"Je t'ai dit, c'est rien"

Severus Rogue aida donc Hermione à se relever et à ramasser ce qui avait glissé de son sac.

"Merci" dit-elle avec un sourire alors qu'il lui tendait son sac. "C'est gentil"

"Tu viens ce soir à Poudlard?" demanda Severus.

"Oui, oui c'est pour ça que je suis en retard…mais bon, peu importe. Vous venez aussi?"

"Je t'en prie Hermione, tu peux me tutoyer pour l'amour du ciel! J'ai encore l'impression d'être ton professeur! Que je ne suis plus depuis quatre ans!"

"Je sais…navrée…je vais essayer…mais je trouve que j'ai déjà accomplit un miracle en vous appelant par votre prénom au lieu de 'professeur Rogue'…"

Il sourit. "C'est vrai. Essaye encore un autre miracle"

"D'accord. Et alors vou-tu viens ce soir?"

"Oui, je ne vais pas louper ça. C'est vraiment dommage que Dumbledore parte à la retraite…"

"Oui…"

"Mais je suis certain que Minerva sera parfaite…"

"Je pense aussi, c'est une femme merveilleuse" ajouta Hermione avec un air mélancolique.

"Bon, il faut bosser. Je vais aller chercher quelques ingrédients manquants à la Potion Mentalis au Chemin de Traverse. Je serai de retour dans une heure. Tu as besoin de quelque chose là-bas?" demanda Rogue.

"Eh bien, si tu peux prendre 500 grammes d'ailes de fées irlandaises…"

"Bien. A plus tard"

"A plus tard Severus"

Elle le regarda partir avec un petit sourire. C'était tellement agréable de le voir comme ça après toutes ces années à Poudlard. La Guerre l'avait changé. Il n'avait plus de double rôle à jouer. Après la Guerre, il y a trois ans de ça, il démissionna de son poste de professeur de Potions, au grand soulagement des élèves, qui ne s'étaient pas gênés pour montrer leur joie. Seuls les Serpentards le regrettaient.

Severus avait alors rejoint les rangs de la Recherche en Guérison Magique, et y avait retrouvé Hermione Granger. Bien qu'ils mirent un certain temps à travailler ensemble, ils avaient fini par bien s'entendre. Severus n'était plus le monstrueux professeur aux cheveux gras et qui terrorisaient ses élèves. Même s'il faisait encore peur à certains de ses collègues, ce qui faisait rire Hermione, il était beaucoup plus sociable. Hermione s'était surprise à le trouver drôle et sympathique. Il arrivait qu'ils aillent déjeuner ensemble le midi, et même dîner de temps en temps.

Il avait cesser l'habitude de ne s'habiller qu'en noir également, et avait adopté un look moins strict.

Ils formaient tous deux une équipe performante, et respectée de tous. Ils étaient parvenus à eux deux à crée des potions remarquables pour guérir certaines maladies sorcières. Leurs noms revenaient souvent dans les journaux, "Severus Rogue et Hermione Granger ont de nouveau réussit un exploit", "Granger et Rogue, des noms qui resteront dans l'histoire", "Rogue et Granger, deux génies au service de notre santé"…

Hermione entra dans son bureau. Elle déposa son manteau sur le petit sofa en cuir, donna à manger à son poisson rouge, et s'assit confortablement sur son fauteuil. Elle laissa sa tête reposer sur l'appui tête et ferma les yeux quelques secondes.

Quand elle les rouvrit, elle découvrit la pile de dossiers sur son bureau. Elle la regarda d'un air désespéré, puis prit le premier dossier en soupirant. Elle posa ses lunettes sur son nez et commença à lire attentivement. Mais le calme de son bureau fut troublé quelques secondes plus tard par la porte s'ouvrant à la volée. Hermione leva les yeux et vit Stephen, un stagiaire, rentrer à toute allure, un grand sourire aux lèvres.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Stephen?" demanda calmement Hermione.

"Regardez ça Miss Granger! Regardez! Ça vient d'arriver pour vous!" dit le jeune homme, surexcité.

"Qu'est-ce qui te met dans cet état là?" demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils, tout en prenant le parchemin que le stagiaire lui tendait.

"Eh bien, le directeur l'a lu, et…et moi aussi…oh Miss Granger c'est merveilleux!"

"Tu veux dire que tu as lu mon courrier personnel? Et le directeur aussi?"

"Lisez!"

Hermione parcourut alors la lettre des yeux, ses yeux s'écarquillant de plus en plus au fur et à mesure des lignes. Et elle finit par un cri de joie. Elle se leva de sa chaise à la vitesse de l'éclair.

"Merci beaucoup Stephen!" dit-elle, puis elle lui déposa un baiser sur la joue, ce qui eu effet de faire virer le visage du jeune homme au rouge brique.

Hermione sortit en trombe de son bureau pour aller voir ses collègues dans la salle commune. Elle rentra dans la pièce à toute allure, et tous les visages se tournèrent vers elle.

"ON A REUSSI!"

Tout le monde eu un moment où ils restèrent perplexe, puis ils explosèrent de joie, venant prendre Hermione dans leurs bras, la félicitant… Ils restèrent un bon moment ensemble, puis Hermione quitta la pièce. "Il faut que j'aille prévenir Severus, il ne devrait pas tarder à rentrer"

Puis elle traversa quelques couloirs et rentra dans le bureau où le nom "Severus Rogue" était inscrit sur la porte de bois. Personne ne s'y trouvait. Elle s'assit alors sur le sofa en cuir semblable à celui de son propre bureau. Et elle attendit, attendit. Incapable de tenir en place, elle se leva et jeta un coup d'œil à la décoration de la pièce. Un tableau de peinture était la seule chose colorée. Il y avait un grand pêle-mêle où s'accumulaient des articles de journaux. Son bureau était extrêmement bien rangé.

"Hermione?"

La jeune femme sursauta et eut un grand sourire en voyant Severus entrer dans la pièce. Il déposa le sac en papier sur le bureau. Elle n'attendit pas longtemps avant de lui sauter dans les bras. Severus, qui n'était pas vraiment habitué à ce genre de démonstrations affectueuses, fut quelque peu décontenancé.

"Hermione, ça va bien?"

Elle se détacha de lui et lui sourit de toutes ses dents.

"On a réussi Severus!"

"Quoi?" demanda-t-il, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

"On viens de recevoir une lettre du Ministre! On a réussi!"

"Oh par Merlin!" il mit un certain temps avant de bien enregistrer l'information. "Oh Hermione c'est génial!" ajouta-t-il en la prenant à son tour dans ses bras.

Il la fit tournoyer dans les airs, ce qui la fit rire aux éclats. Il la reposa au bout de quelques secondes.

"Tu as la lettre?" elle acquiesça. "Montre-la moi!"

Hermione lui tendit alors le parchemin, tout sourire. Severus le prit et se laissa tomber sur son sofa.

_Miss Granger, Mr Rogue, _

_Toutes mes félicitations! Nous avons testé votre potion et elle s'est révélée entièrement efficace. Elle est parfaite. Plus le moindre symptôme n'apparaît chez les personnes atteintes. Vous avez accomplit un miracle! Nous la faisons développer et bientôt, plus personne n'aura à craindre cet horrible fléau. Nous avons décidé de donner vos deux noms à cette Potion. Elle sera donc nommée, avec vos accords, la Potion GrangerRogue. _

_Encore toutes mes félicitations, _

_Respectueusement, _

_John Jeez, ministre de la magie. _

Severus laissa tomber le parchemin sur le bureau. "Merveilleux…" murmura-t-il.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà! Ça vous a plu! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! **

**Je sais, Rogue paraît peut-être trop gentil, mais j'avais envie de faire un Sevichounet tout gentil! Héhé :o) ze l'aimeuh!**

**Bizzz à tous!**

**Miss Lup'**


	2. Retrouvailles

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**Eh bien…WAAAAAAAAAAAAW! Merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews! Ça me fait super plaisir d'en avoir autant pour un premier chapitre!_ /toute émue/_ Merciiiiiiiiiiiiii! **

**Mais pourquoi tout le monde a deviné ce que c'était que la potion? Je comptais faire une big surprise, eh bah c'est raté…z'êtes pas drôles! **

**Relebe:** Merci beaucoup! La suite est là, j'espère que ça va te plaire! Bizzz!

**Kyana LD: **Eh bah oui, t'as deviné ;o) lol, bon tant pis! En tout cas je suis contente que ça te plaise! Bizzz!

**Tari Faelivrin:** Oh par le canard en caoutchouc de Merlin, j'ai vraiment du mal à écrire ton pseudo! Il est très joli, mais rien à dire, US Hermy, c'était plus simple à écrire! Mdr! M'enfin…Et pis toi aussi t'as deviné ce que c'était que la potion:'( A plus! Bizzz!

**Pitite Maraudeuse:** Merci beaucoup! Voui, l'idée d'une fête avec des anciens élèves m'est venu comme ça! Mdr! Et puis, encore une qui a trouvé la potion! ;o) bien joué! Lol! Bizzz!

**Sybylle:** Merci beaucoup! Voilà la suite! Enjoy! Bizzz!

**Meli-Melo: **Wééé! Tous ensemble! Remus, Remus, Remus! Mdr! Voui, Sev est tout gentil :o) Merci pour la review! A la prochaine! Bizzz!

**Le Saut de l'Ange:** Loupé! T'es pas la première! Mdr! Pas grave, t'as quand même été la première à lire cette fic! (en exclusivité! Lol!) Et puis je suis ravie que ça te plaise! Vraiment! Et puis, moi aussi j'aime bien ce Sevichounet là, il est tout…chou! Lol! A pluche sur msn! Bizzzz!

**Minerve:** Merci d'adorer! Ça me fait plaisir :o) Et puis, toi aussi tu as trouvé ce que c'était que la potion! clap clap clap lol, je crois que je suis pas douée pour le suspens…Bizzz!

**Diabella:** Je suis d'accord, un Rogue gentil, c'est plausible après la guerre! Bon, peut-être pas à ce point là, mais bon! Mdr! Merci et à plus! Bizzzz!

**Moua:** Ah, mais j'avais pensé à dériver sur un Hermione-Severus et puis, je suis restée sur mon idée de départ avec Remus…remarque, j'ai encore failli dériver sur quelqu'un d'autre dans ce chapitre, mais je me suis reprise! Mdr! M'enfin…merci et à la prochaine! Bizzzz!

**Jamesie-cass:** Merchi beaucoup! Je suis d'accord, ça change du professeur tyrannique! Chuis sûre qu'il a un fond gentil! Mdr! A plus! Bizzzz!

**Lyane:** Merci beaucoup! Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle va te plaire! Bizzz!

**Harana:** Roooooooooo ¤rougit¤ merci beaucoup :o) je suis ravie que ça te plaise! Et puis, Sev en pincerait pour Hermy? Lol, possible! Et puis, Remus dis-tu? Il ne va pas tarder à arriver…Merci encore et à plus! Bizzz!

**Loww Etincelle:** Merci beaucoup! Contente que ça te plaise! La suite est là! Bizzz!

**Kaen Almàriël: **Voui, je crois qu'on peut le dire, j'ai la folie des fics :o) lol, je peux pas m'en passer c'est atroce! M'enfin, c'était les vacances! (ze suis plus en vacances lundiiii :'( ) Et puis ouiiiiiiiii il faut que tu fasses une suite à "Il était une nuit"! enfin, si tu sais quoi écrire :o) je peux pas te forcer! (quoique, mdr) Et chouette, mon Sevie chéri dans ta fic! Mais oui, y'en a qui l'aime Sevichounet! Même beaucoup, je dirai! Allez, merci et à plus! Bizzz!

**Nea4:** Contente que Sevichounet te plaise :o) moi aussi je l'aime n'importe comment, mais tu as raison, il paraît plus facile à approcher comme ça ;o) A plus! Bizzz!

**Lupini-filiae:** Tu veux voir ton papa, hein? T'en fais pas, il va arriver :o)…mais pas tout de suite! Héhé! En tout cas merci beaucoup! Bizzz!

**Kloona:** Hiiiiiiiiiiiiii ma Kloonaaaaaaaaa! Ça fait drôlement plaisir de te revoir dans les reviews dis donc! Et pis vas-y, chipe l'ordi! Lol! Roooooo la la, tu me manques sur msn toi! En plus en ce moment, j'ai plein de nouveaux chapitres! C'est vraiment bête que tu puisses pas les lire! Et puis, pour la fic sur la parodie du film avec Hughy (lol, j'adore ce surnom!) et bah je vais t'envoyer le nouveau chapitre que j'ai fait! Promis! Et pour parler de la fic (mdr, oui quand même…) et bah t'as deviné la potion :o) bravooo! Lol! en tout cas je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise! Rooo la la, ne me parle pas de Neverland et de Constantine! N'empêche, on est forte, aller voir les deux mêmes films la même semaine! Et Neverland le même jour à la même heure! Incroyable! En tout cas Johnny et Keanu sont magnifiques! Les films sont géniaux! Hey, y'a une revieweuse qui m'a dit que Keanu était gay! Noooooooon! Pas luiiii:'( mais c'est bizarre, j'ai vu sur un site qu'il paraît qu'il avait demandé une fille en mariage…m'enfin… bon, bon, la réponse à la review prend de la longueur là! Bizzz ma Kloona adorée! Mouaaaaaaah!

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre Deux: Retrouvailles**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

Hermione, Severus et tous leurs collègues avaient été fêter ça au restaurant du coin. Puis, était venue l'heure de retourner au travail. Ils avaient travaillé ensemble toute l'après-midi, dans la bonne humeur. Les nouveaux arrivants venaient les féliciter de temps à autre. Entre temps, la nouvelle avait fait le tour du monde sorcier grâce à la Gazette du Sorcier, qui en avait fait la une de leur édition, qui était parue à l'occasion en pleine après-midi.

Puis vint 19h30, et Hermione décida d'aller se changer et se préparer. Elle alla dans les toilettes de l'établissement et passa la robe qu'elle avait fourré à la va-vite dans son sac le matin-même.

"Oh non…c'est pas vrai…je suis maudite" gémit-elle.

En effet, sa robe n'était pas vraiment en état…il y avait plusieurs tâches qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à enlever et elles étaient plutôt voyantes.

"Bon…qu'est-ce que je fais?" se demanda-t-elle à haute voix. Elle réfléchit un moment, puis elle ne trouva pas d'autre choix que de retourner chez elle. Elle retourna dans le bureau de Severus.

"Hum…je retourne chez moi vite fait pour me changer…"

"Très bien. On se retrouve là-bas?"

"Oui, à tout à l'heure!" dit-elle en sortant du bureau.

OoOoOoOoOo

Hermione était devant son armoire, les bras croisés. _Voyons, voyons, voyons…_Elle sortit une robe blanche et l'essaya. _Mouais…il faudrait juste que je l'arrange un peu…Voilà qui est mieux!_

Après avoir jeté quelques sorts, la robe allait parfaitement à Hermione. Elle était en voile blanche, cintrée, et lui arrivait au dessus des genoux. Hermione se maquilla légèrement, brossa ses longs cheveux et les laissa libres—étant donnés qu'ils étaient attachés toute la journée, ça la détendait un peu. Elle passa une écharpe de voile blanche autour du cou, des boucles d'oreilles d'argent et mis ses chaussures blanches à talons.

Elle se posta devant le miroir, qui siffla admirativement. Elle fit un grand sourire, passa sa veste, attrapa son sac à main, sa baguette, et transplana à Pré au Lard.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hermione? Hermione!"

La jeune femme se retourna et vit deux personnes accourir vers elle. Elle fronça les sourcils mais son visage s'éclaira quand elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de deux de ses meilleurs amis: Harry et Ginny.

Ginny fit la première à lui sauter dans les bras. Les deux amies se serrèrent fort l'une contre l'autre, les larmes aux yeux.

"Oh, Hermione, ça fait tellement longtemps!"

Puis Ginny se dégagea et ce fut au tour d'Harry de prendre Hermione dans ses bras.

"Tu m'as manqué Mione…" lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

"Toi aussi Harry…toi aussi"

Il se recula et admira son amie.

"Tu es magnifique Mione!" s'exclama-t-il.

"Merci…mais vous aussi les tourtereaux!" dit-elle en souriant.

Harry portait un costume noir avec une chemise blanche, et il était très élégant. Ginny quant à elle, portait une jupe longue vert pâle accompagnée d'un chemisier blanc cintré, ses longs cheveux roux noués en une queue de cheval.

"On y va?" proposa Harry en tendant ses deux bras à sa femme et à sa meilleure amie.

"Allons-y" dirent-elles en chœur en s'accrochant chacune à un bras de Harry.

"Alors Harry, ta carrière, comment ça se passe?" demanda Hermione.

"Très bien! Je viens d'être nommé capitaine de l'équipe d'Angleterre" dit-il avec un grand sourire.

"Vraiment! C'est merveilleux Harry! Toutes mes félicitations!"

"Merci Hermione…oh mais au fait, on ne t'a même pas félicité! Hermione, c'est magnifique ce que tu as fait! Tu es un véritable génie!"

"C'est vrai Hermione! J'ai eu du mal à en croire mes yeux quand j'ai vu ça dans la Gazette tout à l'heure!" renchérit Ginny.

"Merci, je n'y suis pas arrivée toute seule"

"Oui, mais je me vois mal aller féliciter Rogue…" dit Harry avec un sourire.

Hermione rit. "Tu sais qu'il est très gentil, maintenant!"

"Oui, je sais, mais…ça reste quand même le salaud qui m'a détesté pendant toute ma scolarité à Poudlard…"

OoOoOoOoOo

Harry, Hermione et Ginny entrèrent ensemble dans le château.

"Par Merlin, ça fait bizarre de revenir ici…" murmura Ginny.

Harry et Hermione acquiescèrent en silence. Ils regardaient tout autour d'eux.

"ça me manque…" dit Harry.

"Oui…"souffla Hermione. "A moi aussi…"

Ils avancèrent jusqu'à se trouver devant les deux lourdes portes de bois de la Grande Salle.

"Bien. Quand faut y aller, faut y aller" dit Harry. Il prit une inspiration, et poussa les deux battants.

Ils furent tout de suite plongé dans l'émerveillement. Des bougies flottaient partout dans la salle, les cinq tables étaient couvertes de nappes blanches et de chandelier d'argent. Et un attroupement discutait devant la table des professeurs.

"Vous arrivez à voir qui c'est?" demanda Ginny en plissant les yeux.

"Non Gin…mais on va bien voir" lui répondit Harry.

Ils avancèrent tous les trois, le groupe se dégagea et ils purent voir Dumbledore en face d'eux. Ses yeux s'éclairèrent en voyant deux de ses élèves favoris s'avancer.

"Harry, Hermione, Ginny…je suis ravi de vous revoir!" dit joyeusement Albus.

Les trois amis sourirent grandement à leur ancien directeur.

"Nous aussi Mr le Directeur!" dit Harry.

"Ah, Harry, toutes mes félicitations pour ton poste de capitaine! Je suis sûr que tu mèneras à la victoire!" dit le vieil homme, ses yeux bleus étincelants. Il se tourna vers Ginny. "Et Ginny, j'ai lu votre premier roman, c'est une pure merveille! Je vous demanderai de me le signer, si cela ne vous dérange pas…" Ginny parut surprise mais sourit.

"Avec grand plaisir Mr le Directeur"

Albus lui sourit puis se tourna vers Hermione. "Hermione…que puis-je vous dire? Grâce à vous, et à Severus, le monde sorcier va faire un grand pas. Vous venez d'entrer dans l'histoire, Hermione. Toutes mes félicitations"

"Merci Mr le Directeur" dit sincèrement Hermione, un sourire aux lèvres.

"D'ailleurs vous savez où est Severus?"

"Oh, il ne devrait pas tarder"

"Bien, bien. Excusez-moi, je reviens dans une minute"

Quand Albus s'en alla, Harry, Ron et Hermione purent se rendre compte des autres personnes qui se trouvaient à côté d'eux. Minerva McGonagall, un sourire aux lèvres—ce qui était très rare—félicita chaleureusement Hermione, puis Harry et Ginny. Neville Londubat vint les prendre dans ses bras—ils étaient devenus d'excellents amis, et il lui arrivait de travailler avec Hermione de temps à autre, grâce à son talent en Botanique. Kingsley Shaklebolt s'inclina légèrement en leur souriant, félicitant à son tour Hermione de sa voix grave. Maugrey Fol Œil les salua et félicita d'un ton bourru les trois amis. Lavande Brown et Padma Patil les saluèrent chaleureusement, Parvati et Luna également. Seamus et Dean firent de même.

Tous discutèrent un moment, parlant de leurs vies, de qu'ils étaient devenu…Puis les portes de la grande salle s'ouvrirent. Un jeune homme s'avança, les cheveux blonds, beaucoup d'allure, en simple jean et chemise noire.

"Non? C'est Malfoy?" demanda à voix basse Lavande.

"J'ai bien l'impression, oui…" répondit Hermione.

"J'avais oublié qu'il était canon à ce point là…" ajouta Lavande avec un petit sourire.

Quand il s'approcha, ils eurent la certitude qu'il s'agissait bien de Draco Malfoy. Ce regard gris d'acier ne pouvait pas tromper. Il les toisa un moment, et personne n'osa dire un mot.

"On aurait pu me prévenir qu'il fallait s'habiller chic"

Et tout le monde sourit, soulevés d'un poids. Ils avaient cru un moment qu'il était redevenu le Malfoy d'autrefois.

Draco sourit à son tour.

"Potter…je ne dirai pas que je suis ravi de te revoir mais…"

Harry haussa un sourcil amusé.

"…je dois avouer que ta tête me manquait" termina-t-il.

Ils se serrèrent la main amicalement, et Draco fit de même avec les autres garçons faisant la bise aux filles, ce qui eu pour effet de faire rougir légèrement Lavande.

"Granger…" dit-il après lui avoir fait la bise, "toutes mes félicitations" dit-il avec un sourire.

"Merci Malfoy"

"Severus va bien?" demanda-t-il.

"Oui, très bien. Il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver"

Juste à ce moment-là, les portes s'ouvrirent brusquement et un homme s'avança.

"Eh bien, quand on parle du loup…" grogna Harry.

Severus Rogue s'avançait, en jean noir et chemise noire.

Draco s'avança vers lui.

Les filles restèrent bouche bée devant leur ancien professeur de Potions, souriant à Draco.

"C'est…Rogue?" demanda Padma, interloquée.

"Oui" répondit Hermione en souriant.

"Il…il sait sourire?" demanda Parvati, étonnée.

Hermione eu un petit rire. "Oui! Il sait même rire, tu sais"

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

_**Et voilà! **_

_**Alors, alors? J'ai hâte de savoir ce que vous en pensez! Dîtes-moi tout!**_

_**REVIEWS! Please :o)**_

_**Bizzz!**_

_**Miss Lup'**_

_**Membre de la ABLP, de la FFJ, de la FFJRSVHRADSK, grande amatrice des fefesses à Sirius, Remus, Johnny, Keanu, et Deppophile incurable. **_


	3. Nouveau poste

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**MERCI BEAUCOUP à tous pour vos reviews! J'en ai plein:o) _/contente/_**

**Et, les réponses aux reviews!**

**La revieweuse anonyme:** Bien. Rassure toi, ta review ne pas absolument pas bloquée, vu que tu es bien la seule à ne pas aimer cette fic, du moins la seule à me le dire. Sache que je ne vais rien changer à ma fic car elle me plait beaucoup comme ça, et vu le nombre de reviews enthousiastes que j'ai, elle plait aussi aux autres. Certes, je ne respecte pas les véritables caractères de chacun, mais rien ni personne ne m'y oblige. Je me plais à imaginer un Rogue gentil, un Remus plus jeune qu'il ne l'est dans le troisième tome…et ça plait aux lecteurs, et c'est le principal. Quant à dire que ma fic n'est pas bien écrite, il faudrait que tu aies au moins l'amabilité de dire que _tu_ trouves que ma fic n'est pas bien écrite. Ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde. Alors tu as entièrement raison, ne lis pas la suite. Et ne va pas lire mes autres fics si c'est pour les détruire de la sorte. Je m'en sors très bien sans tes commentaires cassants, merci bien. Oui, il y a des clichés, mais ces clichés me plaisent, et à beaucoup d'autres aussi. Je n'ai jamais prétendu écrire des fics respectueuses des caractères et tempéraments des personnages de JK Rowling. Et garde pour toi de classer ma fic dans les fics "bidons" comme tu le dis. Elle ne te plait pas à _toi_. Evite d'en faire une généralité. Et respecte un tant soit peu mon écriture. Tu n'aimes pas ma fic, soit. Tu es certainement loin d'être la seule. Et ne va pas plus loin, ça ne sert à rien que tu lises ce chapitre. Et tu dis peut-être à bientôt? Si seulement tu avais laissé un pseudo…

**Bien, maintenant, ceux qui aiment ma fic :o)**

**Jamesie-cass:** Aaaah! Je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise! Merci beaucoup:o) lol, contente que la description de Draco te plaise! Héhé! Et puis, Remus arrive au prochain chapitre! En fait on le voit pas énormément, tiens :s…et puis non, t'en fais pas, Sirius n'est pas mort! Je ne peux pas m'y résigner :o) Merci encore et à plus!

**Le Saut de l'Ange:** Héhé! Contente que ça te plaise encore! Lol! c'est gentil de laisser des reviews même si tu l'as déjà lu! Mdr, t'as raison, les retrouvailles se passent plutôt bien:o) Et puis moi aussi j'ai trop hâte de voir le quatrième film! Lol! Dray en fouine! Mais c'est très sympa les fouines, c'est adorable! Si je t'assure, mon frère a un furet (bah c'est comme une fouine, hein!) et il est trop chou! Et puis, pour trouver une trad de one shot Sirius/Hermione c'est balèze! J'ai essayé d'en trouver moi, mais j'ai rien trouvé d'intéressant :s…Enfin, t'as le temps! Mdr! A pluche! Bizzz!

**Meli-Melo:** Remus…euh bah…il va arriver au prochain chapitre :o) faudra encore attendre un peu! Et puis, contente que la description de Dray te plaise! ;o) Bizzz!

**Kaen Almàriël:** Merci beaucoup! Et je suis désolée, mais Remus n'arrive pas encore…mais au prochain, oui:o) A la prochaine! Bizzz!

**Sandra-chan:** Merci! Lol, voui, les pcs sa bugue beaucoup trop souvent à mon goût aussi…et puis, t'as deviné la potion aussi :o) A plus! Bizzz!

**Moua:** Merci! Et puis non, je ne vais pas changer pour une Hermione/Rogue! De toutes façons, la fic est déjà écrite et terminée! Et c'est Remus! Bizzz!

**Lupini-filiae:** Hello belle-fille! Contente que ça te plaise! Et puis la potion? Héhé, tu verras! Bizzz!

**Harana:** Rooooo _/rougit/_ merci beaucoup…ça me fait plaisir:o) mais t'as quand même remarqué que les chapitres de cette fic étaient beaucoup plus longs que les autres? Mdr! Je fais des progrès! ;o) Encore merci et à plus! Bizzz!

**Tanma:** J'espère bien que tu vas adorer :o) héhé! A plus! Bizzz!

**Kloona:** Hiiiiii! Mdr, je suis folle…je suis très contente que ma fic te plaise ma Kloona! Et ton loup préféré arrive dans le prochain chapitre! Courage:o) Et puis si…j'ai repris les cours :'( c'est dur, dur! Surtout qu'on a les résultats du bac blanc alors…m'enfin pour l'instant ça va! Mais c'est parce que j'ai pas encore reçu l'histoire et l'espagnol :s Et courage, encore quelques jours et tu vas revoir les fefesses de JM! Ooooh attends, Julian s'est coupé les cheveux! Je t'assure! Tss tss tss…enfin, pas trop trop mais bon, c'est pas terrible…il a retrouvé sa coupe de cheveux de l'année dernière…Bon, et puis pour les fics, je suis sûre que tu vas réussir à te rattraper! De toutes façon, de mon côté, je vais poster moins souvent maintenant que j'ai repris les cours! Et pour Keanu, j'ai essayé de rechercher des trucs, mais dans toutes ses interviews il dit qu'il ne veut pas en parler! Pfff! N'empêche c'est vrai que dans Constantine il embrasse même pas la fille! Pourtant je suis sûre qu'elle en mourrait d'envie! Mdr! (tu m'étonnes!) Bon, allez, à plus ma Kloona! Bizzz!

**Zéphira Snape:** Roooooo bah merci! Je suis ravie que ça te plaise! Et voilà la suite! Bizzz!

**Nea4:** Contente que ça te plaise! Et puis pour la potion, la quasi totalité des revieweurs avaient trouvé ce que c'était! Enfin, c'était ptêt trop évident! Lol! En tout cas merci et à plus! Bizzz!

**Diabella:** Merciiii:o) ravie que ça te plaise! Et puis, je sais, Mumus est pas encore arrivé, mais ça va pas tarder…dans le prochain chapitre! Bizzz!

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre Trois: Nouveau Poste**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Eh bien…il a drôlement changé!" dit Neville, beaucoup moins terrorisé devant son ancien professeur de Potions.

"C'est vrai…tout le monde a changé…en mieux" dit Harry, regardant Draco parler avec Severus.

"C'est vrai…qui eu crut qu'un jour, Malfoy et Rogue seraient de notre côté?" dit Parvati.

"Severus a toujours été de notre côté…" dit Hermione.

"Mouais…si on peut dire ça comme ça" ronchonna Harry.

Tout le monde se tut quand Severus et Draco vinrent vers eux. Rogue les salua d'un signe de tête.

"Potter…je suppose que je dois vous féliciter pour votre poste de capitaine…" dit difficilement Severus (**NdA:** Bah oui, il va pas se mettre à aimer Harry non plus, faut pas trop lui en demander!).

"Merci professeur…félicitations à vous aussi pour la potion…" dit Harry en serrant les dents.

"Weasley" dit Severus en se tournant vers Ginny. "Je dois vous avouer que j'ai lu votre livre, et que je l'ai apprécié"

"Merci professeur" dit Ginny d'une petite voix.

"Severus!" s'exclama Minerva en s'avançant vers lui. "Félicitations!"

"Je vous remercie Minerva" répondit-il en lui accordant un sourire, si petit soit-il. "Hermione, je peux te parler en-"

"Mon cher Severus!" s'écria Dumbledore en arrivant vers lui, bras ouverts. "Toutes mes félicitations! Vous venez d'entrer dans l'histoire, comme je l'ai dit à Hermione tout à l'heure" dit Albus en serrant chaleureusement la main de Rogue.

"Je vous remercie Albus" dit Severus.

"Hey, regardez, voilà le professeur Trelawney qui arrive!" s'écria Parvati en désignant les grandes portes de bois.

Alors que tout le monde regardait la prof de Divination arriver de son pas mystique, Severus prit Hermione par le bras et l'entraîna à part.

"Quoi Severus?"

"J'ai reçu une lettre, c'est pour ça que je suis un peu en retard…je pense que ça pourrait t'intéresser…" il fouilla dans sa poche, et fronça les sourcils. "Oh c'est pas vrai, je l'ai oublié! Quel crétin!"

"C'est pas grave, dis-moi ce que c'est" dit Hermione, en tiquant un peu—ça lui faisait drôle de tutoyer Rogue.

"Le Ministère nous propose à tous les deux de venir travailler à Londres, au Ministère"

"A Londres? Vraiment? C'est génial!"

"Alors tu acceptes?"

"Bien sûr! Je vais pouvoir voir mes amis beaucoup plus souvent! Pourquoi, vous ne voulez pas venir, vous?"

"Tiens, tu recommences à me vouvoyer?" demanda-t-il en souriant.

"Je-désolée…bon, alors?"

"Je ne sais pas vraiment…je n'ai pas plus d'amis ici que dans le trou où on bosse…"

"Ah ben merci pour moi!"

"Hermione…ne te vexe pas mais…je ne sais pas si je vais accepter…je suis bien là-bas…"

"Bien…fais comme tu veux, mais ça va me manquer de ne plus travailler avec toi" dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

"Moi aussi Hermione…mais je viendrai peut-être un jour travailler ici…qui sait?"

"J'espère!"

"Oh non…" gémit Severus en regardant les portes de la Grande Salle.

"Quoi?" demanda Hermione en se retournant. "Oh! Sirius!"

Et elle quitta Severus pour retrouver ses amis qui s'avançaient vers Sirius. Elle regarda Ginny avec qui elle échangea un sourire complice.

"On y va?" demanda la rouquine, une étincelle dans les yeux.

"Evidemment" répondit Hermione avec le même regard.

Et d'un même accord, les deux jeunes filles commencèrent à courir vers le nouvel arrivant avec des grands sourires. En les voyant arriver comme ça vers lui, Sirius ouvrit de grands yeux, un sourire aux lèvres. Les deux jeunes filles lui sautèrent dans les bras.

"Siriuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuus!"

L'homme éclata de rire en prenant ses deux amies dans ses bras.

"Salut les filles!"

Il reçut un baiser sur chaque joue de la part des deux jeunes filles, puis ils s'avancèrent vers les autres.

"Félicitations, Hermione, c'est magnifique ce que tu as fait" lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle lui sourit pour toute réponse. Sirius alla voir les autres, prit son filleul dans les bras et dit bonjour aux autres.

"Alors Sirius, tu ne nous a pas emmené ta copine?" demanda Harry avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

"Elle travaillait tard ce soir, mais elle va venir!"

"Tu as une copine, Sirius?" demanda Hermione.

"Oui…ça t'étonne miss?" répondit-il en plissant les yeux, n'empêchant pas un sourire.

"Oh non! Pas du tout!"

"Je préfère ça…" dit-il en passant un bras autour des épaules de la jeune femme. "Au fait, comment ça se passe avec ce cheeeeeeeeeer Servilo? Tu tiens le coup?"

"Ah-ah-ah! Oui, très bien, merci Sirius"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

"Ah! Voilà Ron!" s'écria Harry en montrant le fond de la salle.

Hermione tourna la tête et vit un grand jeune homme aux cheveux roux en bataille arriver les mains dans les poches, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle eu un sourire rayonnant.

"Salut Ron!"

"Salut Mione! Comment tu vas?" demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

"Très bien! Et toi?"

"Excellent!"

Il dit à son tour bonjour à tout le monde, et revint vers Hermione.

"Félicitations Mione, c'est vraiment génial ce que tu as fait" dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

"Merci Ron…"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Alors que tous nos amis étaient assis à une table, qui se révélait être celle des Gryffondor, où même Malfoy s'assit, une jeune femme entra dans la salle, regardant autour d'elle.

"Qui c'est?" demanda Ron.

"Oh! C'est Elisa!" s'écria Sirius. "Bougez pas, je reviens"

"C'est la copine de Sirius? Eh bien, elle est plutôt jolie…" dit Harry en la regardant.

Ce qui lui valut un coup de coude de Ginny.

"Quoi? Oooooh mais ne sois pas jalouse voyons…" dit Harry en lui déposant un doux baiser sur les lèvres, ce qui parut satisfaire la rouquine.

Elisa était une fille élancée, aux longs cheveux blonds bouclés et aux grands yeux verts. Sirius la mena à la table.

"Mes chers amis, je vous présente Elisa"

"Bonjour Elisa" scandèrent en chœur les jeunes gens les plus proches de Sirius: Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Luna et Neville.

"Bonjour tout le monde" dit-elle d'une petite voix.

"Elisa, je te présente Harry, mon filleul, le fils de James et Lily…"

"Oh, je suis ravie de te rencontrer Harry…j'ai très bien connu ta mère, tu sais…une fille adorable"

"Vous…vous avez connu ma mère?" demanda Harry, incrédule.

"Elisa était sa meilleure amie à Poudlard" dit Sirius.

"Oh…" dit Harry. "Je suis ravi de vous rencontrer!"

"Tu lui ressembles beaucoup Harry, d'après ce que m'a dit Sirius…"

Harry se contenta de sourire, tandis que Sirius présentait les autres à son amie.

"Hermione! Oh, Sirius m'a beaucoup parlé de toi…et félicitations pour la potion, c'est grandiose!"

"Merci beaucoup" dit Hermione avec un sourire sincère.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et hop! Un chapitre, un! **

**Bon, z'avez pas encore eu Remus, mais y'a eu Sirius :o)**

**Promis, au prochain chapitre, il arrive! **

**Allez, une tite review en passant!**

**Bizzz!**

**Miss Lup', **

**Membre de la ABLP, de la SRJHDEP, de la FFJ et de la FFJRSVHRADSK, **

**Grande amatrice des fefesses à Sirius, Johnny, Remus, Keanu, et Deppophile incurable.**


	4. Associés

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**Hé bé! J'aurai jamais cru avoir autant de reviews! Merciiiiiiii beaucoup à tous! Je suis RAVIE!**

**Nea4:** Mumus arrive, Mumus arrive, ne t'en fais pas! La voilà la suite! Contente que ça te plaise! Bizzz!

**Kloona:** Oh par le canard en caoutchouc de Merlin, ta review est immense:o) j'adore ça! Et puis, voui, Remus arrive dans ce chapitre! Et puis ouais, Julian s'est coupé les cheveux :s j'ai pensé à JM aussi! Mdr! Hey, j'ai découvert que le deuxième prénom de Julian c'était Hugh! J'étais morte de rire! Lol! Hugh:o) Et puis, aaaaah le bac blanc…pour l'svt et la physique, je comprends tes notes! Moi j'étais une véritable merde en sciences! C'est bien pour ça que j'ai pris L…héhé! Et le français, bah 8/20, ça peut encore aller je trouve…enfin, je veux dire, 8 en faisant un HS c'est pas si mal quand même! (étant donné que je me suis tapé 9 sans faire de HS!) tu sais, à mon avis tu peux te rattraper! Vraiment! J'étais très mal partie en seconde, mais j'ai réussi à me rattraper un peu au troisième trimestre (bon, sauf en sciences et maths) mais comme je passais en L, y'avait pas trop trop de problèmes…donc tu peux le faire ma Kloona! Bas-toi! Persévère, je suis de tout cœur avec toi! Et si tu as des problèmes en anglais (ma matière forte!) je peux t'aider! Ou même dans d'autres matières! Dis-moi si y'a des trucs que je peux faire! Alors, revenons aux choses sérieuses! Lol! ta ptite fic a l'air géniale! Avec les rêves sur Peter et tout! J'ai hâte de voir ça! T'as des idées géniales! Bouuuuuuh tu me manques aussi ma Kloona! Je faire passer une pétition sur le site pour que tu puisses récupérer ton ordi! Allez, à plus! Bizzzzzzzzz!

**Inwie Lupin:** Cool! Ça faisait longtemps que je t'avais pas vue dans mes reviews dis donc! Ça fait plaisir de te revoir:o) Et puis Sexy Remus va arriver, t'en fais pas! Bizzz!

**Le Saut de l'Ange:** lol, effectivement, t'as souvent la flemme de te logger! Mdr! Ça m'arrive aussi:o) héhé! Contente que ma réponse cassante à la revieweuse anonyme t'ai plu! Mdr! Et voilà la suite! Bon, tu l'as déjà lu mais c'est pas grave! Et la fic avec l'ange, bah je vais avancer, t'en fais pas! Et puis je t'enverrai les chapitres au fur et à mesure! Je sais pas encore si je la finis avant de poster ou pas…je verrai bien! A pluche sur msn! Bizzz!

**KyanaLD:** Merciiiiiiiii! Ravie que ça te plaise! Et Mumus arrive! Bizzz!

**Sandra-chan:** Mais ne t'en fais pas, je ne le prends pas mal du tout :o) t'as raison, j'aurai dû regrouper les chapitres là…trop tard! Mdr! A plus! Bizzz!

**Tanma:** Héhé :o) je suis ravie que ma fic te plaise ma ptite Tanma! Et voui, Mumus arriveuhh! Bizzz!

**Jamesie-cass:** :o) merchi! Et puis oui, oui, Remus est là, rassure toi! Contente que ça te plaise! Bizzz!

**Lyane:** C'est pas grave si t'as pas laissé de review sur le chapitre d'avant! Je sais que tu aimes cette fic :o) Et Remus arrive! Bizzz!

**Faby-fan:** Merci beaucoup! Je sais, la potion n'est plus une surprise pour personne, mais je pensais pas que tout le monde allait trouver…mon suspens a loupé:o) Mdr! A plus! Bizzz!

**Kaen Almàriël:** Marchi beaucoup! Alors comme ça tu es bretonne? Hiiiiiiii! Mdr, exilée à Nantes, c'est ballot quand même! Et tu viens d'où exactement? Moi je suis de Rennes, alors certains bretons ne considère pas vraiment Rennes, enfin l'Ille et Vilaine comme bretonne mais bon…:'( lol! Au fait merci beaucoup pour ton dessin sur Forward! Il est génial! Bizzz!

**6eireann:** Remus, il arrive! Avec la suite:o) Bizzz!

**Diabella:** Contente que ça te plaise! Et que tu adores Hermione aussi! Ça me fait plaisir :o) Voilà la suite! Bizzz!

**Lupini-filiae:** Ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas, ton papa arrive:o) Bizzz!

**Moua:** Aaaaaaah! Rogue va-t-il accepter le poste à Londres? Le saurons-nous? Héhé :o) Ravie que ça te plaise! Bizzz!

**Zéphira Snape:** Merci! Je suis contente que ça te plaise! Voilà la suite! Bizzz!

**Relebe:** Merci! Et Remus arrive :o) Bizzz!

**Pitite Maraudeuse:** Marci marci! Lol, t'as raison, Sirius et Sev sont incurables! Ravie que ça te plaise! A plus! Bizzz!

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre Quatre: Associés**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Tout le monde continuait de bavarder gaiement, parlant de tout et de rien.

"Alors comme ça vous vous connaissez depuis Poudlard?" demanda Harry à Sirius et Elisa.

"Oui, en quelque sorte" dit Sirius en passant sa main sur sa nuque. "Mais on s'était perdu de vue…"

"Tu peux dire ça comme ça" reprit Elisa, puis se tournant vers Harry, Ginny, Ron et Hermione, elle ajouta, "Je ne pouvais pas le supporter à Poudlard. Je crois même que je le détestait"

Les quatre jeunes eurent un sourire.

"Lily t'avait monté contre moi" dit Sirius.

"Non, Lily n'avait rien de particulier contre toi, elle t'adorait" Sirius haussa un sourcil, "Enfin, à partir de la septième année…quand elle a commencé à sortir avec James"

"Effectivement"

"Et pourquoi vous ne pouviez pas le supporter?" demanda Hermione.

"Non, Elisa, ce n'est pas la peine de-" tenta Sirius.

"C'était un type arrogant, sûr de lui, qui tombait toutes les filles. Et ça avait le don de m'énerver"

Sirius eut un petit sourire coupable.

"Eh bien Sirius, je n'aurais pas pensé ça de toi…" dit Ginny avec un sourire.

"Hum…" dit Sirius d'un air gêné. "J'étais jeune et-"

"Et arrogant"

"Oui, oui, d'accord…mais je me suis calmé en même temps que James, quand même" se défendit-il.

Elisa rit. "C'est vrai, mais tu étais toujours aussi insupportable à mes yeux. Heureusement, tu as bien changé…" ajouta-t-elle en l'embrassement tendrement.

"Hey, regardez, Lupin arrive!" s'écria Seamus.

"Lupin?" s'étonna Elisa. "Remus Lupin?"

"La voilà ta surprise" dit Sirius avec un grand sourire agrémenté d'un clin d'œil.

Remus Lupin s'avança et sourit en voyant ses anciens élèves l'acclamer et son vieil ami de toujours. Il arriva à la table, et serra Sirius dans ses bras.

"Moony, je te présente mon amie, Elisa…" dit Patmol en s'écartant pour montrer la jolie blonde à son ami.

Remus resta bouche bée devant la jeune femme. "Elisa?" Il en eut la confirmation quand elle lui sauta dans les bras.

"Remus, tu m'as tellement manqué"

Il parvint à reprendre ses esprits et la serra contre lui.

"C'est incroyable de te revoir…" puis il se tourna vers Sirius. "Tu n'aurais pas pu me prévenir avant, Patmol?"

Sirius sourit. "Je voulais vous faire une surprise à tous les deux ce soir"

"Eh bien c'est réussi. Comment tu vas Remus?" demanda Elisa.

"Très bien, Elisa, merci. Je vais très bien. Et toi?"

"Génial!"

"Mais comment vous vous êtes retrouvés tous les deux?"

"Tout simplement au Chaudron Baveur, par pur hasard" dit Sirius.

"Et vous êtes…ensemble…" dit Remus en plissant les yeux. "Si ma mémoire est bonne, vous vous détestiez royalement, non?"

"Faux. Elle me détestait. Moi, je n'avais rien contre elle" dit Sirius.

Elisa sourit. "Il a changé". Remus acquiesça en soupirant. Puis il se retourna vers les autres.

"Bonjour tout le monde" dit-il. Il serra Harry et Ginny dans ses bras. Puis son regard se posa sur Hermione et ses yeux étincelèrent.

"Bonjour Hermione…"

"Bonjour Remus" dit-elle en souriant doucement.

Il dit bonjour à ses anciens élèves, à Minerva et Albus, puis alla voir Hermione. Elle ne le vit pas arriver, étant assise dos à lui. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule et se pencha pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

"Merci…"

Elle sursauta en entendant sa voix grave et son souffle contre son cou. Elle se retourna et se retrouva plongée dans un océan doré. /_Par Merlin ce que ces yeux ont pu me manquer…/_

Elle sourit et chuchota à son tour.

"De rien…"

"Je peux te voir à part deux minutes?" lui demanda-t-il au creux de l'oreille.

"Bien sûr" dit-elle en se levant.

Elle le suivit jusqu'en dehors de la salle. Il s'arrêta et se retourna vers elle, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle s'approcha et il la prit doucement dans ses bras. Quand il se dégagea, elle put remarquer qu'il avait les larmes aux yeux.

"Merci Hermione, de tout mon cœur…tu n'imagines pas ce que ça représente pour moi ce que tu as fait…"

Elle lui sourit. "J'ai simplement maintenu ma promesse…"

Remus fronça les sourcils. "Ta promesse?"

"Vous ne vous souvenez pas? En septième année, au square Grimmaurd, vous étiez faible, j'étais à votre chevet, et je vous ai promis que je ferai tout ce que je pourrais pour vous aider"

Remus sourit doucement à ce souvenir. "Oui…mais tu as fait plus que m'aider, Hermione, tu m'as délivré, tu m'as redonné une vie"

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'avoir les larmes aux yeux.

"Tu te rends compte Hermione, je n'aurai plus jamais à souffrir une fois par mois, je ne serai plus jamais viré de mes boulots, je pourrai…je pourrai vivre. Et me promener au clair de lune" Il s'arrêta et reprit la jeune femme dans ses bras. "Je n'ai plus qu'à attendre que le ministère m'envoie un flacon"

"Vous n'aurez pas à attendre longtemps, Remus…" dit Hermione. Elle ouvrit son petit sac blanc et en sortit une petite fiole de couleur bleue électrique.

Le regard de Remus s'éclaira encore plus. "C'est…"

"La Potion Granger&Rogue, oui" dit Hermione en lui tendant la fiole. "C'est pour ce mois-ci. Je vous en amènerai d'autres pour après"

"Merci Hermione…je…je ne sais pas comment te remercier" dit-il d'une voix rauque.

"En m'emmenant faire une balade au clair de lune la semaine prochaine" dit-elle en souriant.

Il sourit. "Avec plaisir Hermione…"

Il y eu un silence.

"Maintenant, il ne me reste plus qu'à trouver un véritable travail pour pouvoir payer cette potion tous les mois" dit Remus.

"Ah non!" s'exclama Hermione. Remus eu l'air surpris. "Enfin, je veux dire, vous pouvez trouver un travail, mais il n'est certainement pas question que je vous laisse payer cette potion!"

"Hermione, je-"

"Non, non, non, Mr Lupin! Je vous la préparerai moi-même chaque mois. Et je peux en avoir autant que je veux gratuitement. Après tout, elle porte mon nom, cette potion, non?"

Remus eu un sourire. "Hermione, je ne suis pas sûr que tu puisses me la préparer et me la donner tous les mois alors que tu es à 300 kilomètres de chez moi"

"Ne vous inquiétez pas pour la distance Remus" dit la jeune sorcière avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. Lupin fronça les sourcils.

"Comment ça?"

"Je…" hésita-t-elle. "Bon, je vous le dis à vous, mais je le dirai aux autres plus tard. Je vais travailler à Londres"

"Quoi?"

"Le Ministre m'a proposé un poste à Londres" dit-elle en souriant.

"Hermione c'est fantastique!" s'exclama Remus en la prenant encore une fois dans ses bras.

"Hey, vous deux, le repas a commencé" s'écria une voix.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Sirius s'avancer vers eux, un sourire aux lèvres. Il donna une tape dans le dos de son meilleur ami et dit un sourire radieux à Hermione.

"C'est vraiment génial ce que tu as fait pour Moony, Mione"

"Je crois que le nom de Moony ne convient plus vraiment…" dit Remus en souriant.

Sirius rit. "En effet! Mais on ne perd pas les bonnes habitudes! Allez, venez manger"

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Hermione s'était retrouvée assise à côté de Draco Malfoy. Pas très loin d'elle, se trouvait Rogue, qui discutait vivement avec Dumbledore. En face d'elle, Harry discutait Quidditch avec son parrain qui était à côté de lui. Ron, qui était à côté d'elle, discutait avec Fred et George de leur boutique—qui marchait très bien soit dit en passant. Remus n'était pas très loin, et discutait gaiement avec Elisa.

Hermione eut un soupir et sourit en regardant tout le monde. /_Ça fait du bien de les revoir tous…/_

Elle remarqua que tout le monde avait fait des efforts pour s'habiller pour cette réception. Sauf quelques résistants, mais qui ne se trouvaient pas trop mal habillés non plus. Draco portait un jean et une chemise, tout comme Severus, Sirius, Remus et Ron, certains avaient cependant mis une cravate. Seamus, Dean, Harry et Neville avait fait l'effort de mettre un costume noir.

Ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur Remus. Elle était vraiment heureuse de le voir comme cela. Insouciant, et tout simplement heureux. Elle l'observa un moment. Des mèches de ses cheveux châtains aux reflets dorés lui retombaient parfois devant les yeux, et ils les mettaient négligemment derrière ses oreilles, mais ça ne tenait pas bien longtemps. /_Merlin, ses yeux…/ _Ses yeux couleur miel scintillaient tandis qu'il riait avec Elisa. Il avait relevé les manches de sa chemise noire, défait les trois boutons du haut et desserré sa cravate de couleur argentée. Ses doigts—sûrement une habitude—trituraient un accro sur son jean bleu foncé. Hermione soupira et rougit en s'apercevant qu'elle l'observait depuis un moment. Il tourna la tête et croisa son regard. Il lui fit un petit sourire en coin et lui lança un clin d'œil avant de repartir dans sa conversation avec Elisa.

"Hey Granger…" appela Draco.

Hermione fut ravie d'avoir un prétexte pour ne plus regarder Remus—elle commençait à avoir des pensées mal placées à son égard. Elle se tourna alors vers Malfoy.

"Oui?"

"On va devenir collègues si j'ai bien compris…" dit-il à voix assez basse pour qu'elle seule puisse l'entendre.

Elle fronça les sourcils. "Comment ça?"

"Tu viens bien travailler à Londres, non?" continua-t-il sur le même ton.

"Comment tu sais ça, toi?"

"Je sais beaucoup de choses…" dit-il d'une voix mystérieuse.

Hermione haussa un sourcil.

"Ok, ok, c'est Severus qui me l'a dit…"

"Et toi, tu-"

"Je travaille au service des Potions au Ministère. Donc, on va être collègue, Granger. Même associés je dirais…"

"Associés?"

"On travaille en binôme dans ce service, et mon crétin d'associé a été muté je ne sais où, donc je vais hériter de toi…"

Hermione resta bouche bée un moment, puis eu un léger sourire. "Quitter Rogue pour me retrouver avec Malfoy…il y a quelques années, je serais partie en dépression!"

°/OoOoOoOoOo° Et voilà! 

**Alors, ça vous a plu!**

**Reviews:o)**

**Bizzz!**

**Miss Lup', **

**Membre de la ABLP, de la FFJ, de la FFJRSVHRADSK, de la SRJHDEP, **

**Grande amatrice des fefesses à Sirius, Remus, Johnny, Keanu, et Deppophile incurable.**


	5. I love you, always forever

**Amis du jour, Bonjour!**

**Comment allez-vous chers revieweurs? **

**J'ai mis un peu de temps à poster ce chapitre, mais j'ai eu des gros problème avec internet, ça voulait plus marcher :s**

**Enfin bref, me voici de retouuuuuuuur! **

**MERCI énormément pour toutes les reviews je suis super heureuse que cette fic vous plaise autant!**

**Le Saut de l'Ange:**Mdr! Toi aussi t'as des délires avec Tryo! Lol, j'adore! La chanson qui me fait trop marrer, c'est sur le dernier album: "Réveil matin, 15h, j'me réveille comme une fleur, marguerite dans l'macadam a besoin d'un doliprane…" mdr! J'adore trop! Bref, there is the suite! Bah, tu l'as déjà lu, m'enfin! A pluche sur msn! Bizzz!

**Kyana HLD:**Contente que ça te plaise, miss! Tout le monde aime les yeux de Mumus! Lol! A plus! Bizzz!

**Pitite Maraudeuse:**Vraiment, tu as (enfin, avais peut-être, maintenant) une bronchio machin truc bidule? Waw…bon rétablissement alors! Et puis, tu veux prendre la place de Mione? Bien, prend un ticket et fait la queue! Tu as le numéro 1524852? Ah, c'est ballot, va falloir attendre! Mdr (comment se taper des délires seule devant son ordi…) A la prochaine! Bizzz!

**Inwie Lupin:**Oh yeah! Sexy Remus is back! Plus beau que jamais! Mdr! Bon, bon, fais pas de crise d'hystérie, parce qu'il est de retour dans ce chapitre, hein! A plus! Bizzz!

**Lyane:**Meuuuuu non, je ne veux pas ta mort voyons! Je n'ai fait qu'une description tout à fait banale de Remus…donc, sexy! Héhé :o) Et tu as raison, JKR est une grande égoïste! T'imagine comme elle doit s'éclater avec le monde qu'elle a chez elle! Sev, Dray, Remus, Sirius (euh, plus maintenant, remarque :'( )! Pfffff… on a qu'à faire une manif! Mdr! C'est l'époque des manifs, alors tant qu'à faire! Lol! A la prochaine! Bizzz!

**Kaen Almàriël:**Héhéhé…non, non, non, miss, on ne prend pas la place d'Hermione! Noooon mais! Argh, tu vis à Lille? C'est clair que c'est loin de la Bretagne sur ce coup là…tiens, en parlant de Bretagne, on va faire une sortie avec les deux classes de Term L à Brocéliande! Mdr! J'ai l'impression de retourner en primaire! Trop fort! Enfin, je la connais par cœur, m'enfin bon…ça va être drôle! Merlin et tout…(je suis une grande fan de Merlin, cherche pas!) Mais t'en fais pas, ça m'embête pas du tout que tu racontes ta vie! Au contraire (qui? Moi? Curieuse? Non non) mdr! A pluche! Bizzz!

**Jamesie-cass:**Rooooooo merci beaucoup! _/rougis/_ Ravie que ça te plaise! La suite est là! Bizzz!

**Mathilde:** Merci beaucoup! Et puis, promenade au clair de lune, hein? Ça arrivera :o) Bizzz!

**Isa-Syn ex US Hermy: **Hé oui! Remus est enfin arrivé! il se fait désirer le garçon! Mdr! A plus! Bizzz!

**Diabella:** Je suis ravie que ça te plaise tout ça:o) Voilà la suite! Bizzz!

**Kloona:** Aaaaaaaaah ma Kloona! je suis vraiment ravie que ma fic te plaise! Et puis je te comprends, c'est vrai que c'est atroce de pas avoir d'ordi! J'ai fait l'expérience là, horrible:'( et puis faudra que tu me montres les photos de JM:o) je veux le voir! hihi! Allez, à pluche ma Kloona adorée! Bizzz!

**6eirann:** Ahaaa! Que va-t-il se passer? Mdr! Tu vas voir! Bizzz!

**Harana:** Héhé :o) contente que ça te plaise tant que ça de voir Mumus! Et puis, y'a cinq chapitres de prévus; plus un épilogue! Donc, bah en gros, c'est l'avant dernier chapitre! A pluche! Bizzz!

**Lupini-filiae:** Et voui, ton super papa est arrivé! mdr! Allez hop, il revient! Bizzz!

**Pegase:** Tu sais que j'adore ton pseudo? Mdr, j'ai l'image du Pégase dans le Disney « Hercule » mdr! j'adore...je sais, chuis tarée! Bref, merci beaucoup, beaucoup, c'est très gentil :o) Et au total, je crois que j'ai...euh...18? Argh, je sais plus, nan ptêt pas à ce point là quand même...oh je sais plus! Si tu veux voir, tu vas dans ma bio, et y'a le nombre! Bizzz!

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

**I Love You, Always, Forever**

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Hermione avait commencé à bavarder avec Ginny et Parvati.

"Alors Ginny, ça se passe bien avec Harry?" demanda Parvati.

"Oh oui très bien! C'est un mari très attentionné…il est tout simplement adorable" dit la rouquine avec un grand sourire. "Et toi, Parvati, tu as quelqu'un dans ta vie?"

"Oh, eh bien oui…un type vraiment génial" s'extasia la jeune femme brune. "Et en plus, il est beau comme un Dieu…"

"Et cette perfection a un nom?" demanda Hermione.

"Oui…Alec…" dit Parvati d'un air rêveur.

"Bon, et toi Mione?"

"Moi quoi?" demanda-t-elle.

"Tu as quelqu'un?"

"Oh…non"

"Non? Mais ce type mignon de l'autre fois…comment il s'appelait déjà?" demanda Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

"Il s'appelait Ben et même s'il était mignon, il n'en restait pas moins incroyablement stupide. Ça fait six mois qu'on est plus ensemble, Gin"

"Oh tant que ça!"

"Et tu es toute seule depuis ce temps-là?" s'étonna Parvati.

"Oui!"

"Et…tu arrives à tenir le coup?"

Hermione rit. "Bien sûr que oui! Ce n'est pas si horrible que ça, je vous assure! Et puis, de toutes manières, je suis très prise par mon travail, alors…"

"Tu devrais sortir, le soir, Hermione, il y a bien des endroits où faire la fête dans ton trou?"

"Oui, mais tu sais Gin, faire la fête n'a jamais été mon fort…sauf entre amis"

"Bon…comme tu veux…"

"Hey, y'a de la musique!" s'exclama Parvati.

Plusieurs personnes venaient de s'élancer sur la piste.

"Vous venez danser les filles?" demanda-t-elle.

"Sans moi" répondit Hermione.

"Tu es rabat-joie, Mione…" se plaignit Ginny. "Je te suis, Parvati!"

Hermione les regarda s'éloigner sur la piste et commencer à danser avec plusieurs autres anciennes élèves de Poudlard. Elle vit bientôt Sirius et Elisa arriver sur la piste et commencer à danser tous les deux comme des fous, provocant les rires des autres danseurs.

Hermione eut un sourire en voyant Sirius ainsi. Il avait été innocenté juste après la Guerre, après que Pettigrow fut capturé et qu'il soit passé aux aveux. Cela faisait donc près de trois ans que Sirius était un homme libre. Et il était heureux, ça se voyait dans ses yeux. Harry et Remus s'étaient occupés de lui refaire une garde robe, et Tonks lui avait redonné un style. Il paraissait beaucoup plus jeune, ses cernes en moins et la vie étant réapparue dans ses yeux. Il avait retrouvé sa joie de vivre.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"Granger, tu m'accordes cette danse?"

Hermione leva les yeux et vit que Draco la fixait, la main tendue. Elle mit un certain temps pour s'en rendre compte.

"Oh…je…oui, avec plaisir Malfoy" dit-elle en lui prenant la main.

Il l'entraîna sur la piste et posa ses mains sur ses hanches, tandis qu'elle passait ses bras autour de son cou.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, puis Hermione brisa le silence.

"Malfoy?"

"Quoi?"

"Tu habites où maintenant?"

"Où j'habite?"

"Oui. Je veux dire, tu as gardé le Manoir ou…"

"Non" dit-il froidement. "Il a été détruit. Je l'ai fait détruire. Trop de mauvaises choses se sont passés dedans"

"Oui…je comprends…"

"Et j'ai un appartement dans Londres. Un grand appartement, bien entendu. Juste à côté du Ministère"

"Tu veux dire que tu habites dans la même ville que des moldus? Et tu arrives à survivre?" demanda Hermione avec un petit sourire aux lèvres.

"Oh m'en parle pas…les moldus sont vraiment…bizarres. C'est vrai quoi, je sais pas ce qu'ils ont mais ils crient tout le temps, et ils roulent comme des malades avec leurs trucs là…"

"Leurs voitures?"

"Ouais c'est ça…enfin, j'arrive à survivre, mais c'est dur"

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione passait une excellente soirée. Alors que beaucoup était partis danser, elle s'était retrouvée seule avec Harry.

"Alors, Mione, comment tu vas?" lui demanda-t-il gentiment en lui prenant la main.

"Bien, je vais bien Harry…"

"Tu es sûre?"

"Oui, pourquoi?" Elle se sentait mal à l'aise sous son regard émeraude. Comme s'il savait tout.

"Je te connais Hermione…tu as eu le regard dans le vide plusieurs fois ce soir…tu ne discutais pas énormément…il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas"

Elle eut un sourire. "Décidément tu me connais trop bien, Harry…eh bien, en fait, c'est juste que, de revoir tout le monde, ça m'a…un peu donné le cafard"

"Pourquoi ça?"

"Eh bien, vous parliez tous entre vous de choses qui s'étaient passés la dernière fois que vous vous étiez vus, à la dernière fête, à la dernière soirée dans tel bar…Mais moi, je…je n'y suis jamais…j'habite trop loin et…j'ai l'impression de manquer plein de choses"

Harry la regarda dans les yeux. "Hermione…si tu es partie loin, c'était pour avoir la chance d'avoir un excellent travail! Et tu l'as eu ton excellent travail! Regarde le résultat: Remus n'aura plus jamais à se transformer en loup garou!"

"Oui, je sais, mais…vous me manquez, tous" dit-elle d'un air triste.

"Oh, Mione…tu nous manque aussi, tu sais" dit-il en la prenant dans ses bras. "Mais tu ne vas pas rester éternellement là-bas, tu vas bien finir par revenir?"

Hermione eut un sourire. "Tu as raison, Harry…tu as raison"

Il la serra fort dans ses bras pendant que les autres revenaient, épuisés de leur danse.

OoOoOoOoOoO

"M'accorderez-vous cette danse, gente demoiselle?"

"Avec plaisir, mon cher Mr Black…mais vous ne dansez point avec votre dulcinée?"

"Nan, ma dulcinée danse avec mon meilleur pote" dit Sirius en désignant d'un signe de tête Remus et Elisa en train de danser.

"Bien, dans ce cas…"

Hermione et Sirius se joignirent aux autres sur la piste de danse, et se mirent à danser au rythme lent de la musique.

"Alors Sirius, cette vie d'homme libre?"

"Merveilleuse, Mione, merveilleuse. C'est tellement…tellement…génial. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien de toute ma vie"

"Je suis heureuse pour toi, Sirius" dit Hermione avec un sourire.

"Merci Mione…et toi, pas trop dur le travail?"

"Oh eh bien…c'est vrai que c'est difficile de temps en temps, mais…c'est tellement passionnant!"

"En tout cas c'est vraiment génial ce que tu as fait pour Remus, et pour tous les autres loup garous…tu as révolutionné le monde sorcier, Hermione!"

Elle rougit légèrement. "Je n'irai pas jusque là…"

"Bien sûr que si Hermione! Tous ces gens n'auront plus à vivre cachés, à être rejetés de la société, de leurs boulots!"

Hermione sourit. –"Je suis vraiment heureuse pour Remus…il le mérite vraiment"

"Tu l'as dit…" dit Sirius en jetant un coup d'œil à son meilleur ami.

OoOoOoOoOoO

Hermione commençait à fatiguer. Il était près d'une heure du matin, et elle s'était levée tôt. Elle discutait avec Neville et Luna de quelques souvenirs de Poudlard. Elle regardait du coin de l'œil Remus qui discutait avec Harry de Quidditch, apparemment. Elle émit un petit soupir à la pensée qu'elle n'avait même pas dansé avec lui. Elle avait dansé avec Harry, Sirius, Ron, Seamus, Dean, Neville, Draco, et même Severus—ce qui lui avait valu plusieurs regards en biais de ses anciens camarades de classe.

Mais elle aurait voulu danser avec Remus. Depuis le temps qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu…il lui manquait. Sa présence, ses yeux, ses mots gentils, leurs discussions…Elle pensait souvent à lui quand elle était seule. Elle avait commencé à développer un certain faible pour lui pendant sa septième année, lors des vacances de Noël qu'ils avaient passé tous ensemble au square Grimmaurd. C'était là qu'elle lui avait fait sa promesse. Elle l'avait veillé toute la matinée, depuis qu'il était revenu de sa transformation. Elle ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux.

Hermione soupira. Une douce musique commença à se faire entendre, une chanson qu'elle aimait beaucoup. Elle regarda l'heure et allait pour dire à Neville et Luna qu'elle devait partir, mais elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule.

"Tu m'accordes cette dernière danse, Hermione?" demanda une voix douce derrière elle.

Son cœur manqua un battement et elle se retourna. Remus était là, debout, un sourire au coin des lèvres et la main tendue. Elle se leva lentement et acquiesça, incapable de prononcer un mot. Il lui prit la main et l'emmena sur la piste de danse rejoindre les autres couples.

Il posa ses mains sur ses hanches, ce qui la fit frissonner, et elle passa doucement ses bras autour de son cou. Rien que le contact de sa peau sur la sienne lui donnait chaud, et être ainsi avec lui lui procurait une étrange sensation de bien-être.

_Feels like…_

_(je me sens comme si)_

_I'm standing in a timeless dream _

_(j'étais dans un rêve éternel)_

_Of light mists…of pale amber rose _

_(de lumière voilée…de pâles roses ambres)_

_Feels like... _

_(je me sens comme si)_

_  
I'm lost in a deep cloud of heavenly scent _

_(J'était perdue dans un profond nuage de parfum divin)_

_  
Touching... discovering you ... _

_(Te touchant…te découvrant)  
_

"Encore merci Hermione…" lui murmura Remus au creux de l'oreille.

"Vous n'avez pas à me remercier, Remus"

"Bien sûr que si, et je ne le ferai jamais assez. Tu as changé ma vie Hermione"

_Those days... _

_(Ces jours-là)_

_  
Of warm rains come rushing back to me _

_(de pluies chaudes jaillissant sur moi)_

_  
Miles of windless... summer night air … _

_(des kilomètres sans vent…l'air d'un soir d'été)_

_  
Secret moments... shared in the heat of the afternoon _

_(des moments secrets..partagés dans la chaleur d'un après-midi)_

_  
Out of the stillness... soft spoken words ..._

_(hors du silence…de doux mots)  
_

La jeune sorcière leva les yeux vers lui. Elle le regretta presque aussitôt en se rendant compte qu'elle ne pourrait plus jamais détacher son regard de ses yeux dorés. Elle avait envie de s'y noyer. D'y passer le reste de sa vie.

_I love you always forever_

_(je t'aime toujours pour toujours)_

_  
near and far closer together _

_(près et loin proche ensemble)_

_  
Everywhere I will be with you _

_(Partout je serai avec toi)_

_  
Everything I do for you_

_(Tout ce que je fais pour toi)  
_

"Hermione…"

"Remus…"

_You've got..._

_(Tu as…)_

_  
The most unbelievable blue eyes I've ever seen _

_(Les plus incroyables yeux bleus que j'ai jamais vu)_

_  
You've got... me almost melting away _

_(Tu as…moi presque fondue)_

_  
As we lay there..._

_(Alors que nous sommes allongés là)_

_  
Under a blue sky with pure white stars ..._

_(sous un ciel bleu avec des étoiles blanches pures)_

_  
Exotic sweetness ... a magical time ..._

_(douceur exotique…un instant magique…)_

Hermione se mit doucement sur la pointe des pieds, tandis que Remus approchait un peu plus son visage.

_  
Say you'll love, love me forever _

_(Dis que tu aimeras, m'aimeras pour toujours)_

_  
Never stop, not for whatever _

_(N'arrête jamais, pour quoi que ce soit)_

_  
Near and far and always and everywhere and everything _

_(Près et loin et toujours et partout et tout)_

Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'un de l'autre. Le cœur d'Hermione battait à tout rompre. Elle ne pensait plus. Pour une fois elle laissa son esprit vagabonder complètement. Elle laissa ses sentiments la guider.

_Say you'll love, love me forever_

_(Dis que tu aimeras, m'aimeras toujours)_

_  
Never stop, not for whatever_

_(N'arrête jamais, pour quoi que ce soit)_

_  
Near and far and always and everywhere and everything_

_(Près et loin et toujours et partout et tout)_

Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent. Le temps sembla s'arrêter pour la jeune femme. Puis elles se rencontrèrent doucement…

_I love you always forever _

_(Je t'aime toujours pour toujours)_

_  
near and far closer together _

_(près et loin proche ensemble)_

_  
Everywhere I will be with you _

_(partout je serai avec toi)_

_  
everything I will do for you..._

_(tout ce que je ferai pour toi)_

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

_  
_**Et voilà! Alooooooooors?**

**Ah, la chanson est de Donna Lewis, "I love you always forever"**

**Bizzz :o)**

**Miss Lup'**


	6. Epilogue

**Amis du jour, Bonjour !**

**Et voilà la fin :'( **

**MERCI à tous d'avoir suivit cette fic et de l'avoir aimé ! **

**Jamesie-cass :** Merci beaucoup ! Et puis, à toi de juger si c'est une belle fin ou pas ;o) Merci encore, à bientôt ! Bizzz !

**Pitite Maraudeuse :** Héhéhé :o) contente que Dray te plaise ! Et Moony aussi, bien évidemment ! C'est ton anniversaire ? (enfin, euh, le 25 mars…hum) BON ANNIVERSAIREUH ! sorry pour le retard :o) Merci d'adorer ma fic ! Bizzz !

**Kyana :** La suite ? La voili la voilà ! Enjoy ! Bizzz !

**Inwie Lupin :** Je suis ravie que ça te plaise tant que ça ! Vraiment ! et puis, mdr, Remus te fait de l'effet :o) Bizzz !

**Lupini-filiae :** Merci, ça va bien chez moi :o) Mumus s'occupe très bien de moi ! mdr ! Allez, merci et voilà la suite ! Bizzz !

**Colibri Noir :** Aaaaaah non, y'aura pas de suite ! Non, non, non ! C'est le dernier ! En tout cas, merci beaucoup ! Et puis, tu as raison, va lire mes autres fics :o) Bizzz !

**Le Saut de l'Ange :** Vouiiiiiiii ! j'adore le dernier album de Tryo ! (le live est excellent aussi !) Désolé pour hier soir, je l'écoute en boucle, c'est trop fort ! Et Pompafric j'adore aussi ! bref, revenons à la fic :o) Je suis vraiment ravie que tu l'aimes ! A pluche ! Bizzz !

**Lyane : **Héhé, non, tu ne seras pas à la place d'Hermione :o) Manque de pot ! mdr ! Et puis tu as bien raison, c'est une aberration de voir Remus avec des yeux marrons dans une fic…tss tss tss…C'est vrai quoi, il a les yeux dorés, et pis c'est tout ! On va traîner en justice les auteurs qui font ça…mdr. Allez, à bientôt et puis, pense très fort à poster ta fic :o) Bizzz !

**Diabolikvampyr :** Merchi ! Et puis, voilà la suite ! Et c'est la fin :'( Enjoy ! Bizzz !

**Silmaril666 :** Merci beaucoup pour ta sincérité ! Ta review m'a fait très plaisir (si, si) et je te remercie encore. Je comprends très bien que tu ne continue pas à la lire (en même temps, à ce moment là j'écris ça pour rien vu que tu ne liras pas ça…lol, je réfléchis trop), tous les goûts sont dans la nature ! Et puis, il me semble que tu as lu une autre de mes fics (ou trads) et que tu as aimé, alors c'est cool :o) A plus ! bizzz !

**Lolaboop :** Héhé, je sais, c'est horrible que Hermione pose ses lèvres sur celles (très miam) de Remus…mais c'est la vie ! mdr ! Allez, voilà la fin ! Bizzz !

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Epilogue: Promenade au clair de lune**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-"_I love you, always, forever, near and far, closer together…"_

Hermione chantonnait dans sa chambre, dans sa nouvelle chambre de son nouvel appartement londonien. Elle allait commencer son travail au Ministère la semaine d'après. Elle avait récupérer toutes ses affaires de son ancien appartement. Et elle était passer voir Severus chez lui, pour lui dire au revoir.

¤Flash back¤ 

-"Hermione?"

La jeune femme se trouvait sur le pas de la porte.

-"Bonsoir Severus"

-"Oh, je…entre, entre je t'en prie" dit-il en s'effaçant pour la laisser passer.

-"Merci…"

Elle regarda autour d'elle. _Il a du goût_… se dit-elle en observant les meubles de bois et les tapisseries.

-"Tu veux boire quelque chose?" proposa Severus.

-"Oh, non, c'est gentil. Je ne reste pas"

Elle se tourna vers lui.

-"Je suis juste venir vous dire au revoir"

-"Oh…tu pars déjà?"

-"Oui, j'ai trouvé un appartement dans Londres. Il faut que j'y sois tout à l'heure"

-"Bien"

-"Severus…ça…ça va vraiment me manquer de ne plus travailler avec vous"

Il soupira. "Moi aussi, Hermione…"

Un ange passa.

Une horde d'anges passa.

Un car de touristes d'anges passa.

-"Bon, Severus…je vais y aller"

-"Bien"

Elle s'approcha et lui fit une bise sur la joue. C'était bien la première fois qu'elle faisait ça.

-"Au revoir"

-"Au revoir Hermione, à bientôt"

-"A bientôt Severus…"

_¤fin du flash back¤_

Hermione se laissa tomber sur son lit et fixa le plafond. L'image de Remus ne la quittait plus depuis ce soir-là. Ils s'étaient embrassés. Et il lui avait dit "A bientôt" en partant.

Rien de plus. Cela faisait une semaine et elle n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de lui depuis. Elle s'était alors décidée à aller le voir le lendemain. Il le fallait, pour qu'elle mette ses sentiments au point.

Est-ce qu'il l'avait juste embrassé pour la remercier de la potion?

Ou c'était l'ambiance de la fête qui avait joué?

Toc toc toc 

Hermione se releva.

Toc toc toc 

Elle se leva, et alla vers la porte d'entrée.

Toc toc- 

Elle ouvrit la porte. Son cœur fondit.

-"Remus…"

-"Bonsoir Hermione" dit-il de sa voix douce. "Je ne te dérange pas?"

-"N-non…bien sûr que non"

-"Bien. Tu veux venir faire un tour?"

-"Oh…oui"

Hermione sortit et referma la porte derrière elle. Elle suivit Remus jusqu'au bas de son immeuble, sans un mot.

Lorsqu'ils sortirent tous les deux dans la rue, elle remarqua la clarté de la nuit. Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

-"La pleine lune…" murmura-t-elle.

Il sourit et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

-"Tu m'avais demandé de t'emmener faire une balade au clair de lune…"

-"Oh…j'avais oublié"

-"Pas moi. Allez, viens"

-"Où est-ce que vous m'emmenez?"

-"Je ne te le dirai que si tu arrêtes de me vouvoyer, j'ai l'impression d'avoir 50 ans quand tu fais ça"

Elle sourit "Désolée…"

-"C'est rien. Bien, il y a un parc pas très loin"

-"Vou-euh, tu es sûr? Je ne l'ai jamais vu…"

-"C'est que tu ne le connais pas"

Remus la prit par la main et ils marchèrent silencieusement pendant cinq bonnes minutes. Puis ils bifurquèrent dans une ruelle délabrée.

-"Où est-ce qu'on est Remus?" demanda Hermione, inquiète.

-"Ne t'inquiète pas. Fais-moi confiance" dit-il de sa voix rassurante.

-"Je vous fait confiance" murmura-t-elle. Il la regarda en haussant un sourcil. "Euh, je _te_ fait confiance" Il sourit.

Ils s'avancèrent vers le mur de brique du fond de la ruelle. Remus lâcha la main d'Hermione, et se dirigea vers une grosse poubelle. Il la souleva, la déplaça d'un mètre, et tapota de sa baguette magique le mur de brique qu'elle cachait. Une porte apparut et Remus l'ouvrit, sous les yeux stupéfaits d'Hermione.

-"Viens Hermione"

-"Où est-ce que ça mène? Et comment tu-"

-"Tu poses trop de questions pour ton propre bien, Hermione. Suis-moi" dit-il en souriant.

Elle se décida alors et suivit Remus, qui passa la porte. Une fois qu'elle eu posé les pieds de l'autre côté, elle ne put retenir un petit cri de surprise.

Un grand parc s'étendait devant elle. De grands arbres, de magnifiques fleurs, des bancs de bois, et une petit cabane de bois. Elle leva les yeux vers Remus. Il lui souriait.

-"Remus…comment-"

-"C'était le repère londonien des Maraudeurs…"

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

-"On se retrouvait toujours ici pendant les vacances d'été. On l'avait crée à nous quatre"

-"C'est magnifique!"

Elle commença à avancer dans la grande allée. Elle regarda les fleurs, les sentit, et s'approcha des arbres. Elle vit alors une gravure dans l'écorce d'un peuplier.

_A ma Lily que j'aimerai éternellement, _

James P.

Hermione eut les larmes aux yeux en voyant ceci. Remus la rejoint et passa ses deux bras autour d'elle.

-"Viens, je vais te faire visiter le reste du parc…ne reste pas là"

Elle le suivit docilement, et ils commencèrent à faire le tour du parc.

Il lui raconta quelques anecdotes des Maraudeurs dans ce parc, les bêtises de Sirius et James…

-"Oooh!" s'exclama Hermione au détour d'un virage.

Un petit lac s'étendait au creux d'une petite colline, et reflétait la pleine lune. Hermione s'avança et s'assit par terre, face au lac et à la lune. Remus la rejoignit et s'assit à côté d'elle. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment. Puis Hermione tourna la tête vers Remus. Il avait les yeux rivés sur la lune. Des larmes coulaient le long de son visage.

-"Remus? Remus est-ce que ça va?"

Il ne répondit rien. Hermione se rapprocha de lui, et essuya ses larmes. Elle posa sa tête au creux de son épaule.

-"C'est la première fois depuis trente ans que je la vois…" murmura-t-il.

Hermione ne savait pas quoi dire, et s'abstint donc de parler. Elle se contenta de se serrer un peu plus contre lui. Il passa son bras autour de ses épaules et elle se blottit dans ses bras. Elle frissonna un peu. Après tout, ils étaient en plein hiver et elle n'avait pas pris la peine de prendre sa cape ou un manteau en sortant de chez elle. Remus la serra encore un peu plus contre lui.

"I love you always forever  
near and far closer together  
Everywhere I will be with you  
Everything I do for you

Elle releva la tête vers lui. Les larmes ne coulaient plus. Il baissa les yeux vers elle. Elle se dit alors que ses yeux n'avaient jamais été aussi beaux, baignés dans la lumière de la lune.

Elle lui fit un petit sourire timide, auquel il répondit. Il pencha la tête et effleura ses lèvres, comme le soir de la réception.

Say you'll love, love me forever  
Never stop, not for whatever  
Near and far and always and everywhere and everything  
Say you'll love, love me forever  
Never stop, not for whatever  
Near and far and always and everywhere and everything"

Puis ce fut Hermione qui prit l'initiative de l'embrasser. Quand elle se retira, elle le regarda dans les yeux. Il lui sourit et l'embrassa, approfondissant le baiser.

"And the moon is out and the stars are bright

(Et la lune est dehors et les étoiles sont étincelantes)

And whatever comes s'gonna be alright

(Et quoiqu'il arrive ça se passera bien)

cause tonight you will be mine –up on cloud number nine

(parce que ce soir tu seras mienne –en haut au septième ciel)

And there ain't no place that I'd rather be

(Et il n'y a nulle part où je préférerais être)

And we can't go back but you're here with me

(et on ne peut pas revenir en arrière mais tu es là avec moi)

Yeah, the weather is really fine –up on cloud number nine

(Oui, il fait vraiment beau –en haut au septième ciel)"

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO 

**THE END**

**Voilà, c'est fini (je ne vois plus au loin que ta chevelure nuit, même si je m'aperçois, que c'est encore moi qui- pardon…mdr, pas pu résister)**

**Alors, la première chanson coupée en plusieurs bouts est celle de Donna Lewis (chapitre d'avant! Lol), et la dernière, c'est "cloud number nine" de Bryan Adams.**

**Allez, une tite review pour la route! **

**Merci encore d'avoir suivi cette fic! Je vous zaimeuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuh!**

**Et puis, si ça vous tente, j'ai crée un forum auquel vous êtes tous conviés ! l'adresse est dans ma bio, je tente de la mettre là, mais je sais pas si ça va marcher :**

**cirinde. (sans les 3 w)**

**Bizzz!**

**Miss Lup', **

**Membre de la ABLP, de la SRJHDEP, de la FFJ, de la FFJRSVHRADSK, **

**Grande amatrice des fefesses à Sirius, Remus, Johnny, Keanu, et Hugh (x2). Deppophile incurable et Fan Number One de Merlin (so sexy, yeah !)**


End file.
